Marella Redek
Marella Redek is an elf who attends Foxfire. She is a Level Four in Foxfire, like Sophie, and was one of Sophie's first friends alongside Jensi and Dex. Sophie and Marella become friends because of their mutual hatred for Stina. Like many other girls, she had a crush on Fitz Vacker, but later seemed to be considering Tam Song. In the first book, she also described Dex as cute, despite his family being unconventional or a ‘bad match’. She loves collecting Prattles Pins and is always on top of the latest gossip. She hated Stina until Book 3 when Sophie started to neglect her. She became friends with Stina and showed her dislike of Sophie. But, in Lodestar, their friendship begins to heal, as she realized how crazy and absurd Sophie's life was at that time. Her special ability was also triggered by Mr. Forkle in Lodestar, but it remains unknown by the end of the book. The name "Marella" means, "shining sea." Ironically, it was revealed in Nightfall that Marella is a Pyrokinetic. Some people believe this was on purpose, because Marella is not an evil Pyrokinetic. She uses her ability to assist the main Keeper crew at various points of the book. She has kept this ability secret from everyone, except Mr. Forkle, the Keeper crew, and, of course, her parents. However, said parents seem to be accepting of the ability because they were said that they comforted her when she first manifested. At the end of Flashback, The battle between the Neverseen and Sophie's friends is flimed and Marella uses her abilities. The council Allows her to train with Fintan to hone her abilities, so no one becomes injured from her fire. Ability In Nightfall, it was revealed that Marella is a Pyrokinetic, which is a rare and misunderstood ability to control and create fire that comes with a strong desire for the flames. It also attracts heat, as shown when the chosen group for exploring the first Nightfall, marched up a snowy slope, and Marella was the only one not shivering. She said the reason she wasn't cold was because the heat was attracted to her. Marella's newfound Pyrokinesis was triggered by Mr. Forkle when she told him and the Keeper crew that she wanted to manifest as an Empath to help identify and control her mother's unstable emotions. A few nights after Mr. Forkle triggered her ability, she thought she had a fever, and woke up that night covered in flames. Her mother stepped up and took the blame for setting the fire; everyone believed that story, as Marella's mother was seemingly "eccentric", due to a vaguely described accident and incurable head trauma that resulted in her emotional instability. Personality * Kind Marella was nice enough to sit with Sophie - the new girl - and stop her from "committing social suicide" by sitting with the Drooly Boys. * Bitter Marella is also shown to be bitter - specifically about people's view of her mother's condition. She notably clenched her fists when she told Sophie how everyone completely believed that "crazy Caprise Redek" set the fire, when actually Marella's surprise pyrokinesis sparked the flames. Physical Appearance Marella is described as a short, pixie-like elf with shoulder length blonde hair that "twists in and out of tiny braids". She is also said to have large, icy-blue eyes - very much like Keefe's was described. Marella-0.PNG Marella.jpg Photo 1: Marella by Shannon Messenger Photo 2: Marella by Courtney Godbey Relationships *'SOPHIE (friend/possible love interest)' Marella sat with Sophie at lunch in Sophie's first year, despite also having to sit with the Drooly Boys. Later, Sophie started hanging out with Biana, and Marella felt unwanted. Marella was also angry that all of Sophie's good friends dropped out of school and joined the Black Swan without telling her. She and Sophie made up, and now Marella is also a member of the Black Swan. *'DEX (friend/possible love interest) ' When introducing herself to Sophie, she mentioned that she thought Dex was cute - although many people believed he wouldn't manifest. *'JENSI (friend/possible love interest)' Sophie sat with Jensi and his friends, of whom Marella calls the Drooly Boys ( Jensi, Valin, etc.) and Marella took it upon herself to save her from "committing social suicide". Later on in the book, Jensi, Marella, and Dex all sit with Sophie, Keefe, and the Vackers. *'FITZ' (friend/previous crush/possible love interest) Marella admited to having a crush on Fitz in book 1 to Sophie. However, in the later books she seemed to have moved on. *'KEEFE (friend/possible love interest)' In the first book, Marella and Keefe loved talking about Sophie's alchemy failures. *'CAPRISE' (mother) Caprise Redek received a head injury that even Elwin couldn't fix, causing her emotions to be out of control at times. Marella hoped to manifest as an empath so she could help her mother deal with her precarious emotions. Marella is shown to be bitter towards elves who judge her mother because of her condition. * MARELLA'S DAD (Father) Lord Redek was mentioned in Keepers books 1 and 6. In the first book, he was mentioned to be a guster. * [[Tam Song|'TAM']]' (friend/possible love interest)' In Lodestar, Marella was caught staring at Tam. In addition, they seemed to be teasing each other in Nightfall. Marella also shot Tam her "flirtiest smile." * LINH (friend/training partner) Linh and Marella train in their abilities together and consider each other friends. * [[Stina Heks|'STINA']]' (Enemy/former friend)' Marella seemed to be Sophie's friend because Stina needed a spy. Also, Marella pretended to hate Jensi and Stina for Sophie. Trivia * Marella is an Irish name, meaning "shining sea". * The fact that her name means "shining sea" could have meant she would be a Hydrokinetic, but instead she is the opposite, a Pyrokinetic. Category:Characters Category:Black Swan Category:Keeper Characters Category:Nightfall Characters Category:Lodestar Characters Category:Exile Characters Category:Elf Category:Everblaze Characters Category:Flashback Characters